Little Blue Mermaid
by bacomelon
Summary: [Little Mermaid AU! Gruvia version] Juvia is a young mermaid who has just completed her 16th birthday and will be able to go to the surface for the first time. She ends up falling in love with a human and will have to make the hardest decision of her life to stay with her beloved.


16 years. The age the mermaids could traditionally take care of themselves and be free to explore the surface. Today was the day. Juvia could finally know the whole world that was out of the sea.. Or rather, she could observe from afar while sitting on a large rock. But that was only a small detail compared to the size of her curiosity about the human world.

At age 12, the bluenette saw a wrecked ship for the first time - in a completely forbidden area for mermaids, given that there could be sharks and other threats nearby. Her kind might be quick, but they were not good fighters, so they could not defend themselves against great predators. - and she was enchanted with all the strange and unique objects she found. She had never seen anything like it before, and then swam as fast as she could to Polyuska, a very wise and grumpy old mermaid named after Sea Witch by some because of her incredible knowledge of magical potions. But the old woman was not evil, Juvia was sure.

Polyuska told Juvia almost everything she knew about humans - and how much she hated 'those despicable beings' - and the young mermaid's fascination with the two-legged creatures only increased. She could hardly wait to see one up close, and maybe even communicate with them! But the old woman soon rebuked her wishes, saying that it was extremely dangerous to approach humans.

" _We are creatures of ancient legends to them. They fear our existence and will do anything to kill us_." She said with a stern tone once.

But Juvia never gave up. As soon as she reached the right age, she would finally be able to see a human with her own eyes.

And the day had finally come.

The bluenette waved her blue tail swiftly, swimming with a big smile on her face. She was already seeing a faint light coming from the surface, even underwater, while she was swimming more and more upward.

Then it happened: with almost a jump, the top of her body came out of the water and almost at the same time a chill wind blew on her wet skin. Juvia wanted to keep her eyes closed to enjoy the refreshing feeling better, but her eyes refused to stop looking at the sky. Even though it was the first time she saw it, the young mermaid knew at that very moment that she would see nothing more beautiful than those intense orange and scarlet tones dancing together through the clouds, with seagulls flying above her head heading toward the horizon.

The surface did not look as colorful as the bottom of the sea, with all its variety of animals, corals, shells, algae, and, of course, its own blue immensity that by itself was already beautiful. But still, how was it possible to live under so much beauty for so long?

In the distance, near the shore, she saw three different figures; Each with two legs. She felt her heart racing. They were human! She was on the surface and seeing humans for the first time, on the same day!

For a few brief seconds, the bluenette remembered Polyuska's words, but as quickly as it came, the thought was gone. Juvia decided to approach, just enough to see what the source of her fascination would look like. The old woman had told her that every human had a different appearance, and the young mermaid had seen some paintings in the remains of one of the wrecks she had visited. She knew exactly what to expect. Or at least that's what she thought. Because as soon as she was close enough to those beings that drew her attention so much, Juvia was out of breath when her eyes hovered over a black-haired boy. She tried to dive for a few minutes, thinking that the time out of the water was affecting her, but her heart was beating so hard that her chest ached; She felt a knot forming in her stomach at the same time her face warmed.

Was that what Polyuska had warned her about? Was that the danger? But ... It was not a bad feeling.

The image of the same boy came back to her mind, and Juvia felt she needed to see him again. Then, hiding behind one of the rocks, very close to the sand, the bluenette returned to admire the same human. She noticed that there were two more; another boy with pink hair and a girl with golden locks. But for some reason, her gaze could not get away from the young man with dark eyes and hair.

The blue mermaid watched the humans walking on the beach until the sky began to lose its beautiful orange color. It was getting dark, and she needed to go home. The boy continued there with a large, cheerful smile. Juvia didn't want to stop staring at him. And with a new pain taking care of her when she had to leave the shore, she went into the sea again, determined to come back the next day to see him more.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm trying to do something like the original story of the little mermaid, and I don't know if it's good or not. Please tell me if there's any mistakes with the writing/grammar, ok? And let me know if you guys want more chapters.


End file.
